


A Heart's Horror

by UmaSen_WolfDoragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ, M/M, Murder, Spiritual, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaSen_WolfDoragon/pseuds/UmaSen_WolfDoragon
Summary: Long ago his lover died. Now he has a new one. One day when the new lovers make love to one another, a visitor visits them and Johnson Aibell is extremely happy to see him once again. Unfortunately, the ghost of his former lover is only here to tell the truth about Ellie. The unfortunate truth. What will happen to Ellie? And will Kiniki stay in the world of living or dead? (bxb)





	A Heart's Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Welcome to a new one-shot. I thought of this while watching a supposing horror movie. Please tell me what you think and enjoy!

"Nghe, ah... hahm harder," a young man moaned as he was thrusted into. His name is Ellie Cummings. He is a twenty-one-year- old man who has black hair and black eyes. He has pale white skin. His body is muscularly built even though he is not as strong as he looks. His cheeks hold a red blush and his soft and moist lips are open, letting out his moans, groans, and sometimes screams.

"Shh..." the other man whispered and snapped his hips right into Ellie's pelvis, making the young man moan and cry out. His name is Johnson Aibell. He has brown hair and soft brown eyes. He is twenty years old and he too has a muscular body. But his body does show that he is very strong. His eyes are shut tight while his mouth is wide open to as he panted.

Truth be told, these two met at a gym. Johnson was doing his daily work out while Ellie came into the gym to get a membership and start on his first day. Ellie had gotten the tread mill next to Johnson he didn't know how to use it till Johnson showed him. From that, a new friendship was created... and when Johnson invited Ellie to his home and started to kiss him, a new relationship started to form.

"Ah! Johnson!"

"Ellie..."

"Johnson..."

"Yes... yes, Ellie, I'm here," Johnson groaned as he pulled Ellie to his chest.

Ellie blinked but moaned as Johnson inserted his fingers into his ass. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Johnson's neck and thrusted up against Johnson, causing more friction between them and making both males moan in unison.

"Johnson..."

Ellie jumped and yelped as he heard another voice and looked around, clinging to Johnson. Johnson hissed as Ellie sat up and made his member move in the tight cavern. He held Ellie by his waist and tried to move in Ellie again but Ellie pushed him away and whimpered, grabbed the sheets that covered Johnson to cover himself. Johnson frowned and scowled lightly, shivering as the cool air hi his heated body.

"Ellie? What the hell?" Johnson scowled.

"D-Do you know a... Kiniki Ceteram?" Ellie asked, gulping and paling.

"Yes, he was my former lover. He died in his sleep. Why do you ask?" Johnson asked, his face becoming gentler and more saddened as he talked about his former love.

Ellie pointed to the corner of the room, his eyes tearing up and his body shaking in fear. Johnson frowned and turned around before he gasped as he saw a shadowed figure in the corner of the room. The figure saw that he had the attention of both living beings and started to come out into the light, showing more of his features. The figure had short, almost gravity defying, black hair. He has a scarf on and he had no shirt on, exposing his beautiful abs. He is tan and he had on black sweatpants. He has black eyes and a pair of goggles on his head. His arms around his waist and tears were falling down his eyes and onto his cheeks and floor. His name Is Kiniki Ceteram.

Johnson scrambled to get up on his feet as he saw his former lover, his heart racing faster than a race car. Kiniki walked closer to Johnson and stopped when they were face to face to each other. Ellie whimpered and scrambled to get up. When he succeeded, he grabbed Johnson by his bicep and pulled him away from Kiniki. Kiniki turned to Ellie and frowned. He looked Ellie up and down before he turned back to Johnson, who was holding Ellie to his chest.

"Why do you choose him over me?" Kiniki asked with a frown.

"Because I am alive unlike you!" Ellie replied, yelping and snuggling into Johnson's chest and whimpered when Kiniki scoffed and glared at him.

"I know who you are... Ellie Cummings. You're the killer of seven men and women in many different countries," Kiniki informed.

Johnson's eyes widened and looked at Ellie who shook his head and cried out. Kiniki gasped and groaned as he read Ellie's mind. Ellie had so many dirty secrets that it gave him a headache. No, not even a headache, a migraine.

"He's lying! Don't believe him!" Ellie cried.

Johnson blinked and groaned as Ellie hugged him tighter. He patted his back and looked at Kiniki who was looking at him sadly but also angrily. He had died because of a weak heart and he died in Johnson's arms, but it hasn't even been two months and Johnson is already in a new relationship. But, that's not even worse. What's worse is that Johnson was having sexual relations with a murderer.

"Johnson, you know I would never lie. Ghost of a pure heart can never lie," Kiniki said, walking closer to his former lover.

"Liar!" Ellie shouted, glaring at Kiniki with fake teared eyes.

Johnson only saw Ellie as a crying liar, but he didn't make that obvious. Kiniki noticed though and smiled. He hoped that when he goes that Johnson would be back his normal self and won't be that sex crazed fool he fell in love with. Just as Ellie was about to call Kiniki a lair, the ghost gave a screechy shout.

"You call me a liar when I am not. I shall prove to you that I am no liar, but you are. You're a whore, liar, and murderer," Kiniki scowled at Ellie.

Johson blinked and looked at Kiniki in shock. He never heard Kiniki swear or accuse someone. Well, he guessed that people changed once they are dead. He looked down when he felt Ellie tense and stop shaking. He frowned and looked at where Ellie was looking and gasped as he saw seven different men and women.

"My Gods, Ellie, you slept with these people?" Johnson asked, pushing away from Ellie.

Ellie shook his head and whimpered and tried to reach for him but Kiniki just suddenly appeared before him. Ellie's tears vanished when he saw Kiniki and screamed in agitation before he raised his hand and tried to strike Kiniki. Kiniki didn't bother to move as Ellie's hand went through him and shivered lightly. Ellie blinked and looked at his hand before he looked back at Kiniki and started to back up as the other men and women came much closer.

"S-Stay back..." Ellie stuttered.

"You killed us and now we're going to kill you," The men and women chanted as they cornered Ellie to the corner.

Ellie screamed and cried as the ghosts attack him. Their arms and legs suddenly turning solid and grabbed his skin and started to tear him apart. Johnson looked on with shocked eyes, his mouth wide open even though he had no words to say. Kiniki turned around and smiled slightly at Johnson. As the men and women took their revenge, Kiniki went to his former lover and set his hands on Johnson's chest. Johnson gasped as he actually felt his former lover's hands on him. Kiniki smiled as Johnson wrapped his arms around his waist and purred.

"I can... feel you?" Johnson murmured.

Kiniki nodded and dragged his hand up Johnson's bare chest and up to his cheek. Johnson smiled and set his own hand on Kiniki's and nuzzled him. Kiniki giggled and couldn't help but throw himself onto Johnson. Johnson gasped and fell over but he too laughed and hugged Kiniki tightly. Kiniki hugged him back and his transparent form turned solid. Johnson hugged Kinki harder and felt him even more. He hadn't realized that he had started crying until Kiniki wiped them away.

"Why is my man crying?" Kiniki asked.

"I-I thought... you were gone," Johnson whispered, wiping his cheeks.

Kiniki smiled and kissed Johnson's cheek. "I'll never leave," he whispered and held him and his lover up.

When they stood up and dusted each other off, they noticed that Ellie was not there. Johnson was confused and walked to the corner and kneeled down. He couldn't feel or smell blood nor could he feel the negative energy. Johnson looked at Kiniki who was digging through Ellie's things and pulled out a large steak knife. Johnson's eyes widened.

"What the...?!"

"After you two had sex and you fell asleep, he was gonna kill you," Kiniki said as he threw the knife out the window.

Johnson released his shocked his breath and shook his head. He got up and walked to Kiniki and pulled him into a hug. Kiniki sighed in contentment and hugged back, snuggling into Johnson's chest. He didn't really care that Johnson was nude. He was half nude anyway.

"Thank you," Johnson suddenly murmured.

"For what?" Kiniki asked.

"For saving my life from the crazed idiot," Johnson said.

Kiniki smiled and leaned up and kissed Johnson happily. Johnson smiled again Kinki's lips and kissed back. Oh, how happy they were to have each other back in each other's arms.


End file.
